


Yellow Flowers Will Bloom

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/"><b>monaboyd_month</b></a>; had been untitled, now sounds sappy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yellow Flowers Will Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [**monaboyd_month**](http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/); had been untitled, now sounds sappy.

Dom turned onto a road that had seen much better days. He stopped the car in the middle of the block, waited patiently for Billy to take it all in. On the left every home had long since been demolished, the broken remains of low stone walls separating piles of brick and dirt, the rubble of once proud houses. On the right a line of abandoned row houses, doors and windows boarded up, paint peeling, roofs caving in.

Billy felt overwhelming sadness on this street. It was far too easy to imagine this place as it once was: children running down the sidewalk, their parents tending to neat flower beds or walking the dog down to the park. Now the life had been drained from every corner, yet Dom sat smiling, watching him intently.

"What are we doing here?" Billy finally asked, curious and just a little annoyed.

In answer, Dom unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, Billy following with a not so silent sigh.

"Well?"

"I just bought the row," Dom exclaimed triumphantly.

"I must commend you on the view," Billy remarked, shifting to look at the debris-strewn empty lots. "How big a home are you planning to build?" he asked turning back toward Dom and the decaying houses. "Nobody needs that much space."

"I'm not going to live here."

"Sorry?"

"And I bought it all, both sides of the street. The whole thing."

Billy knew he must have misheard. Dom looked so happy, so excited. Had he really just said he'd bought everything on this road?

Dom let out a quick chuckle, his broad smile softening from effervescent to a steady but quiet glow as he walked around the car. He draped an arm across Billy's shoulders and turned them to face the empty side of the street.

"Imagine a playground made from recycled materials, a lush green park with the whole far side growing newly planted trees, a community garden with vegetables and herbs and flowers in full bloom." As he spoke he slowly swept his hand across the bleak landscape, painting his vision with deft fingers.

"Now," he continued, spinning them around to look at the derelict structures across the way. "Picture a row of converted terraced houses, two maybe three apartments in each. Reclaimed wood for the structure, solar panels on the roofs."

Dom thought he could see the light bulb click on over Billy's head and laughed.

"It's the housing project you've been talking about for ages, homes for the homeless."

"That's what you keep calling it."

"Well, whatever. You finally started it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I have." All the energy had leached from him and now Dom seemed pensive, and a little apprehensive. "What do you think?" he asked, looking Billy squarely in the eye.

Billy smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling filled with admiration and pride. "I think we have a lot of work to do so we better get started."

If there had been a ceiling, Billy would have had to scrape Dom off it.


End file.
